Not What You Think
by moriah93ohio
Summary: Yugi Motou seems like a normal teenager. Yami is a vampire looking for a victim. Yami captures Yugi thinking that he is an easy catch. He later finds out that Yugi is a powerful vampire angel. Also, an evil vampire prince wants Yugi. What will he do?
1. Chapter 1

Moriah: Hi, guys! This is my new story! Thanks for all that voted. This is one of the winners!

Yugi: Why are you posting it today?

Moriah: Because today is my friend's birthday! Happy birthday, James!

Yugi: Just so you gusy know, Morie-chan is posting three new stories today. One is Naruto.

Moriah: Yes, so if any of you guys like Sasunaru please read it and let me know what you think.

Yugi: Morie-chan owns nothing. If she did, me and Yami would be screaming all night. Review! Enjoy!

* * *

Summary: Yugi Motou seems like a normal teenager, but he really isn't. Yami is a vampire looking for a victim. Yugi comes home from the library, when he sees Yami luring around. Yami captures Yugi thinking that he is innocent and an easy catch. He later finds out that Yugi is a powerful vampire angel born to become the next heir to his throne. Not only that but an evil vampire prince wants Yugi for his one personal gain. What will the vampire do? Save the young vampire prince or let him be captured by the evil prince?

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

Night was the best time to go hunting. The only people were the weak and defenseless, unaware of the dangers that lay in the night.

Jumping from building to building, a figure looked down for his next meal.

He smirked when saw a male teen walking down the street, whisling happy to himself.

The figure jumped from the building he was on to the concrete ground. Now, all he had to do was wait for the male to pass by.

A teenager with amethyst eyes walked down the street. He had pale skin and his hair was golden-yellow spiky layers of black with magenta at the tips.

A ringing noise coming from his pocket, made him stop walking. Reaching into his left pocket, he pulled out his blue cell phone, flipping it open.

"Hello?" he questioned to the other end. He didn't look at the ID Caller before he answered.

"Yugi, are you coming home?" a male voice was heard, worried.

"Yes, Joey. I am on my way now." Yugi replied.

"Okay. Just hurry home." with that said, the male flipped the phone closed and back into his pocket.

He started walking again, getting closer to building.

Sensing his prensence get closer, the figure jumped from the alley between the building, grabbed the teen and pulled him into the alley.

Feeling his back hit the concrete wall, he tried to struggle, but the other's grip on his shoulders were too strong.

He couldn't see a face or body of the person that grabbed him. There was no street light, to show who the figure was. All he could see were crimson eyes.

The eyes held his death in them and he knew he was going to die that night.

He saw the figure smile, fangs showing as white as snow in the darkened night.

The teen could do nothing as the figure came closer to him, aiming at his neck.

Something sharp pierced his skin and all he could was scream from the pain.

He tried to push the figure off, to reduce the pain, but failed. He screamed hoping someone would hear and save him, but not many people were out this late.

The pain became too much and he saw that his vision became dark.

The world became black as he lost consciousness.

* * *

Slowly, amethyst eyes fluttered open, trying to regain his senses.

"Where am I?" he said aloud. "Am I dead?"

He saw that he was in a room, lying on silk crimson sheets in a king sized bed.

Since the room was dark, he couldn't see anything else in the room. The moonlight shined through the window, but did little to help the room become more clear.

"I see you are awake." the teen heard a deep voice say.

Startled, the teen sat up quickly, only to feel pain in his neck.

"Don't sit up to quickly." the voice said.

Yugi was getting annoyed. "Who are you? Where am I?" he demanded.

The teen could hear footsteps getting closer to the bed, but he could see nothing.

"To answer your question, you are in my room."

"Why am I here?" the teen asked. "I saw your eyes. You were going to kill me."

More footsteps, but this time, Yugi was able to see crimson eyes looking at him in the dark room.

He gasped and whimpered in fear, remembering the eyes.

He heard the other chuckle sadly. "How could I kill someone as beautiful as you?"

Yugi could feel his cheeks become red and he was sure that other could see it.

"You're cute when you blush." he heard the other say, making him blush more. His fear now forgotten.

"Who are you?" Yugi asked as he felt the bed dip, indicating that someone was sitting next to him.

"My name is Yami." the other answered. Yugi still couldn't see what the male looked like.

"I took a lot of blood from you." he said. "You should sleep."

Yugi shook his head, even though he could feel himself getting tired. "I'm not tired. I don't want to sleep."

Yami chuckled again, this time amused. "You'll feel better when you do."

Yugi looked at the male and saw that the crimson eyes no longer held death. They softened, holding an emotion the couldn't identify.

He felt a warm hand stroke his left cheek, softly. He smiled from the contentment he felt, as he leaned into the touch.

It was odd. How could you feel content with someone who you thought were trying to kill you?

But the teen couldn't help it. He felt safe with Yami. Content. A feeling he didn't want to lose.

He knew if he fell asleep, he would. So he was trying to stay awake. He also wanted to know what the other looked like.

But it appeared fate was against what he wanted. He felt his eyes close.

He didn't think it was right for him to know the other's name, and the other not knowing his.

So before he felt sleep take over him, he tried to say one more word.

"Yugi."

* * *

Moriah: I hope that you liked the first chapter to my new story!

Yugi: Sorry we didn't get it out yesterday. We were trying to.

Moriah: Also, sorry, but Bitten won't be out until the 28th. It's not finishe yet.

Yugi: Please make sure that you review and let us know how you like it. We are only posted two new stories today, sadly. Since Bitten isn't finished.

Moriah: Again, if you like SasuNaru, please check out my other new story.

Yugi: Hope that you enjoyed and please review. It means alot to us.

Moriah: Until the next time I update...


	2. Chapter 2

Moriah: Thanks for all the reviews on my first chapter! I'm glad that you liked it.

Yugi: We know that some stories are short, but don't worry the recent ones will get better, so please review, or Morie-chan might cry. And I don't think any of you want her to cry on her special day.

Moriah: Yugi-kun, I don't think now is the right time to tell them.

Yugi: And why not?

Moriah: Because, I already had one. How is it going to look if I have another one, more than two weeks later?

Yugi: **waves hand in dismissal** Today is Morie-chan's Two Month Anniversary with her boyfriend! **balloons' and pretty ribbons fall from the sky**

Moriah: **blushes** Thanks you Yugi-chan. Anyway, now that that's over, please enjoy the next chapter of Not What You Think!

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

Amethyst eyes fluttered open, looking around, trying to regain his senses.

His neck still hurt, though not as bad as last night.

The teen sighed in frustration, as he noticed the room was still dark, though he knew the sun was out.

"Yami?" he whispered, wondering if the male was in the room.

No answer.

"Yami?" his voice now unsure and shy.

"Yes?" came the deep voice, startling the teen.

A chuckle was heard before a light was turned on.

The smaller teen saw a male that looked like him. Except he had more golden layers in the front, he had a muscular fit, while Yugi was petite, and had a more mature look, while Yugi had soft, childish features.

The vampire smiled, showing his fangs. "Did you sleep well?"

Yugi shrugged. "I guess so." he laughed. "You know it's still dark in here even though the sun is out?"

The teen saw the vampire chuckle and nod. "Yes, Little One, I know. " he started. "I am a vampire, and vampires don't like sunlight.

The smaller teen giggled. "True, but just because vampires don't like sunlight doesn't mean they can't go in sunlight."

Yugi heard the vampire chuckle. "Clever." he said, with a smirk. "I like that."

The teen turned away, blushing, before turning back, looking at the vampire.

The smaller gasped, making the taller look worriedly at him.

"Little One?" the vampire asked with concern.

Yugi's eyes widen, slowly crawling backward on the bed. "Your e-eyes," the teen gasped. "They're blood red."

The vampire sighed. "Yes. I need to feed."

"Then why don't you?"

"Because the sun is out."

The smaller giggled, getting off the bed with a smirk, walking towards the window.

With quick speed, he opened the curtains, letting the sunlight hit the vampire directly.

Turning around, he smiled seeing the vampire still standing in the same spot, covered with the bright light, no screaming, hollering, or other noises of pain or discomfort.

"See," he said. "I was right. You can be in sunlight."

The vampire had a confused look, before it turned into a surprised smile.

'How did he know I could withstand sunlight?' he thought.

"I don't know." the smaller answered. "Guessed, maybe." The smaller teen shrugged, closing the curtains.

"Did you read my mind?"

The smaller teen giggled, shaking his head. "No, baka. You said it out loud."

The vampire looked bewildered. "Pretty sure it was a-" he shook his head. "Nevermind."

"Are my eyes still red?"

The younger nodded.

"I had to feed." he turned to leave.

"Feed from me" the teen's voice was soft, making the teen instantly turn back around to look at him, his expression surprised.

"Little One," he said his voice soft. "I can't feed from you."

Yugi looked at Yami confused. "Why not?"

"I drank too much last night." he explained. "Your body isn't healthy yet."

Yugi scoffed. "I don't want you to go in the sunlight. Night isn't for a couple of more hours. Just feed from me. I'll be fine."

Yami sighed and with quick speed, he was hovering over Yugi.

Leaning down, he licked his lips, smelling the blood. Licking Yugi's main neck vein, he felt the other shudder.

He felt the other tense, almost as if scared he will he feel pain.

"Relax," the vampire said softly. "It's not going to hurt."

"Why did it hurt before?"

"I'm sorry." his voice sad. "I bit you too deep."

Yugi nodded, before he felt a prick in his neck, indicating fangs in his neck.

He gasped holding onto the vampire's shoulders, hearing him moan.

After a minute, he felt his eyes slowly start to close, his mind fading.

With a gasp, his world once again, turned black…

* * *

A knock on the door, went unheard by the teen now lying on his bed, lost to the world.

The banging became louder, more urgently.

"Yugi!" yelled a worried voice.

"Yug!" another worried voice said, as they both banged on the door.

Startled the younger's eyes snapped open, instantly feeling a massive headache, and his neck hurting, though not as bad as before.

He felt warm; he almost couldn't get out of bed, and with his headache, the banging and yelling just made his head pound.

Getting out of bed, his feet connected with the cold wooden floor, as he walked across the room, to the door.

Reaching the door, he slowly opened it, before being pushed to the floor, as to males, both tall, one with blonde hair and brown eyes, the other brown hair and brown eyes, hugged him desperately.

"Yugi!" they both said, helping the smaller up from the floor.

"Hi Joey, Tristan." he said, softly, his mind kind of hazy.

"Where were you?"

"Why didn't you call me back last night?"

Yugi's eyes widened, with realization, realizing that he had never called Joey back because Yami had bitten him.

He looked around the room, noticing that Yami wasn't with him and that he was in his room.

His expression was confused. 'How did I get in my room?'

"Yugi, why didn't you go to school today?" the blonde asked, still worried.

The smaller looked more confused. "What time is it?"

"It's 4 p.m." Tristan answered.

"4 p.m.?!"

"Yug, are you okay?"

The smaller one's eyes widen in panic, shaking his head, tears running down his eyes in fear.

'Little One, shh' he heard a voice in his head. 'It's okay. I will explain everything later. Calm down.' The familiar voice said soothingly.

Tears fell down his cheek, before he fainted, collapsing to the floor, before Joey caught him, making sure their friend wouldn't hit the floor.

"What's wrong with Yugi?"

"I don't know, but we should stay here for a while." Joey said, walking to the other's bed, pulling the cover over the small form.

* * *

Moriah: Sorry it took me so long to post this. I didn't have it finished Sunday so I'm posting it 5 days after the anniversary.

Yugi: We hope you liked the chapter. We know nothing interesting happened, but if you look carefully; there are some hints for what will be happening later on in this story.

Moriah: Please review! It will mean a lot to me.

Yugi: And make sure you review Morie-chan's other stories that she posted. She will begin to think that you don't like her stories anymore, and that will make her cry.

Moriah: Yes and my Yami doesn't like it when I cry. Please review my stories. I will be soo happy!

Until the next time I update….


	3. Chapter 3

Moriah: Thanks for the reviews! I'm sorry that it took me so long to update this story!

Yugi: Is there a reason for you updating today?

Moriah: *nods* yes.

Yugi: Okay, what's the occasion?

Moriah: Today is me and my boyfriend's 5 month anniversary! *balloons fall from the sky, with a big balloon shaped like a heart*

Yugi: Awwww Morie-chan, that's great!

Moriah: *smiles happily* Thanks, Yugi-chan. I'm really happy. Can you please do the disclaimer? I want to thank Leo112 for the help! Thank you! I hope you liked the chapter.

Yugi: Morie-chan owns nothing. If she did, some of her stories would be part of the series.

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

A male with crimson eyes sat in his room, waiting for the sun to go down.

Over an hour ago, he had felt Yugi panicking He had to talk to him telepathically to get him to calm down. Then he felt him pass out.

He knew it was from blood loss and shock.

He also felt two males with the smaller teen, so he couldn't fly to him as he would have like to.

The two teens stayed for a while, before leaving. Saying they would return later or the next morning.

Not long after he saw the sun going down, he teleported to Yugi's now empty apartment.

He walked over to Yugi's bed, it was good thing Yami could see in the dark.

Looking at the beautiful teen on the bed, an important question came to mind.

"How did he know that I could withstand sunlight?" he asked out loud. "There's something different about you."

Gently, he stroked the other's cheek, hearing the teen unconsciously sigh in contentment.

Slowly, amethyst eyes opened, feeling a hand on his cheek, sighing in contentment.

"Hello, Yami." he asked. He yawned. "When did you get here?" he asked.

"Not too long ago." He heard a familiar voice say, in the dark.

He didn't know how he knew it was the vampire, somehow he just did. Yami was wondering the same.

The vampire chuckled when the teen pouted and whined after he moved his hand from the other's cheek.

Yugi looked around, noticing that two people were not longer there.

"Where are Joey and Tristan?"

"They said they would come back later or tomorrow morning."

The teen nodded. "They didn't see you, did they?"

The vampire shook his head. "No, I came here after they left."

Again, the teen nodded.

"Why?"

The teen looked at Yami with a confused expression. "Why what?"

"Why didn't you want them to see me?"

Yugi blushed. "Because for now, I want you to be my little secret." he told him, turning on the blue lamp next to the bed.

Yami was speechless. He didn't know what to say. Not that Yugi expected him to.

"You're cute when you blush." he said.

The teen blushed more, looking into the vampire's crimson eyes.

"Yami, I have a question for you." he said.

"Okay, Little One, ask." he had an idea what it was.

"How were you able to talk to me telepathically earlier?"

"I knew you were going to ask me that." he said. "Because drinking from someone more than once, gives the vampire the ability to feel their emotions, also enabling them to speak telepathically."

"So, can I feel you're emotions and speak telepathically to you?"

"Not for a couple of more days." he laughed.

Yugi was pouting. He would just have to wait.

"Are you hungry?" the vampire asked, though he already knew.

Yugi nodded and before he could blink Yami was gone and back with a tray in his hands.

The tray had a bowl of ramen on it and a glass of ice tea.

The teen smiled. "Thank you, Yami, but you didn't have to. I could have fixed me something to eat."

Yami smiled. "It's okay. I don't mind." he put the tray on the bed, in the teen's lap, watching as he ate.

When he was finished, he picked up the tray and in a flash, the vampire was gone and back, but the tray was no longer in this hands.

"How do you do that so fast?" Yugi asked with wonder.

"Teleport." It was as if the answer of obvious.

"Thank you." Yugi said. "It was really good."

Yami smiled. "It was my pleasure." he said. "Now, I have a question for you."

Yugi nodded, showing he was listening.

"Do you live here by yourself?"

"Yes."

"Why? Where's your parents?"

"They died when I was little." He answered. "Then I lived with my grandfather." the teen's voice was starting to crack.

"What happened to him?" the vampire already had an idea, since he could feel the teen wanting to cry.

Tears rolled down his eyes as he answered. "He died a year ago."

Without thinking, Yami was on the bed, holding Yugi.

"Shh," his voice soft and soothing. "Don't cry."

Yugi laid on the teen's shoulder, tears running down his cheeks.

"Shh," he gently rocked back and forth, hoping to calm the younger down. "Shh, I'm sorry I asked."

Yugi moved closer to Yami, as if he couldn't get enough of the content feeling he felt around him.

"It's okay." he said, after he had calmed down.

The vampire shook his head. "I shouldn't have asked, because I kind of already knew when I felt you wanted to cry.

"I'm not mad at you."

"I know. I would be able to feel if you were."

The teen looked at the clock. "It's getting late."

"I should go." he shifted to get up but felt something stop him. He looked down to find it was Yugi.

"Please don't go." Yugi's soft voice said.

Yami held the younger in his arms, listening to his breathing as he fell asleep.

* * *

Glowing green eyes watched through the window at the teen males, a smirk on his face, showing his fangs.

"Atemu, got to him first." he said, mockingly. "But know this, Atemu, he will be mine." In a flash, the figure was gone.

* * *

Moriah: That's the chapter! I hope that you liked it. Please make sure you review!

Yugi: Who was that at the end? Does he want me?

Moriah: *shakes head* I'm not telling you who it is, but I'll tell he is from one of my earlier stories.

Yugi: Have you finished the story?

Moriah: *shakes head* I'm not telling you that either. Does anyone want to guess? *looks at readers*

Yugi: Make sure that you review and vote in the poll. It will be up today.

Moriah: I really hope that you liked it.

Until the next time I update…


End file.
